Bad little boy, Good little girl
by Ayanotheflameprincess
Summary: Summary: He's a bad boy who's only good for her and she's a good girl...who's only bad for him. Roxas x Namine ONESHOT AND SOME LEMON


**(Just an idea I couldn't pass up...now enjoy!)**

"Naminé!" The English teacher called blonde's head sprung up from her book.

"Y-Yes Miss?" She adjusted her glasses.

The lady had set out neatly a small stack of papers.

"I need you to turn in these papers to the office please." Naminé quickly got up and picked up the papers, hugging them to her chest.

"Will do." She then headed out of the quiet classroom and walked down the hall.

The shy girl made her way to the office desk and greeted the front desk lady.

"Oh hey Naminé! Usual drop off? Rinoa is inside I'll buzz you in." She unlocked the door with the usage of a button.

Naminé thanked her and entered. Right when she walked in she first noticed a certain blonde boy slouching on a bench with an ice pack on his left shoulder. She smiled and shook her head, walking right passed him to Rinoa's office that wasn't far at all so she could still hear him.

"What happened this time?" He responded to her.

"Got hit with a basketball kinda hard" He groaned as he slumped in his seat a little. She giggled as she dropped the stack on her desk.

Rinoa was out for lunch at the moment. She walked back out and sat next to him.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"It's just really sore..."

Naminé kissed his cheek and massaged his shoulder blade.

"I always find you here either injured or getting in trouble." He put on a goofy smile, closing his eyes as his head tilted in the opposite direction of her.

"Well babe what do you want from me? Good boy doesn't run in my veins"

"Maybe I should start rubbing my good behavior off on you then!" She laughed.

He opened one eye looking at her. "You missy are not as good as everyone says you are and you know it...I know it" Her innocence soon turned into a devilish grin and impure intentions.

She continued to rub his shoulder while the other hand was on his chest as it started to slide down to his legs.

"You know I only do this for you~" her tone sounded seductive.

Chills went down his spine causing a slight shiver. "If we weren't here right now I swear-"

She took her hands away. "Shhhh save it" The flaxen haired beauty gave him one last kiss before she stood up.

"See you tonight?"

"Mhm" she winked before she regained her innocent composure back.

He gave her a firm slap on her rear.

"Get going I don't want you getting yelled at"

"Ah! Hehe, don't worry" she then exited and walked back to class.

**_ 0o0xxxxxRxNxxxxx0o0 _**

After school Naminé walked home with her good friend Kairi.

"Yes! The weekend is here!" The auburn haired girl cheered.

"So? Any plans?" She responded with a casual grin.

"Just hanging out with Roxas"

"Ooooo! Fun! Sora never wants to go out with me he's such a hermit crab!" She huffed.

"Start bribing him" Naminé joked.

"Heh! That'll be the day! Oh there's my corner, later Nami"

The two then said their good byes and parted directions. She had finally reached her destination to her home and unlocked the entrance door. Her parents didn't get home until five so she had two hours to herself. The tired blonde climbed up the stairs to her room that was down the hall. She opened the door to her room then closed it right behind, dropped her bag then plopped onto her stomach on her bed. She sighed in exhaustion, checking the time on her phone. She placed the device on her night stand and decided to take a nap.

**_ 0o0xxxxxRxNxxxxx0o0 _**

"Heh! Don't mess your shoulder up!" The brunette boy called out.

After school Roxas and Sora decided to go to the basketball court by their home and play a game.

"I think you should be more worried about losing than my shoulder!" Roxas smirked as he dribbled the ball.

"Pfft we'll see! So far this is all bark but no bite!"

"That's about to change!" Roxas swiftly darted passed Sora, dribbling the ball to the hoop.

"Oh no you don't!"

Sora ran after him, trying to protect his territory. Roxas turned his back towards him while dribbling as Sora tried to gain the ball in his hands. When he thought he got the opening he attempted to shoot the ball, but once in the air Sora grabbed ahold of it. "Ha!" Sora dribbled the ball.

"Don't worry I'll get it back..."

Roxas jogged to his post and put his hands on his knees, guarding his hoop. The two boys went at it for a good three hours until Sora had enough.

"Sixteen to fourteen!" Roxas announced.

"Fine you win!" Sora plopped on his bottom.

Roxas checked his watch which marked six o' clock.

"Gotta get going"

Sora fanned himself with his hand.

"I'm in dire need of a bath." Roxas helped his friend up onto his feet.

"I'm gonna head home, see ya"

Sora waved to him as they parted ways. Roxas walked about two blocks before he made it home. He immediately jumped into the shower. Naminé was going to be there at eight. He exited the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He then went to go brush his teeth and dry is golden locks. After he finished up in the bathroom he walked out to his room and shut the door behind.

"What to wear..." He mumbled.

The teen threw on a black shirt with jeans and converse and of course his usual accessories which were the rings and checkered bracelet. Right after he sprayed on Naminé's favorite cologne. Once he had finished everything it was about seven-thirty.

"Damn I took that long?" He chuckled. The blonde plopped onto his bed and turned on the television. He watched a few of his most enjoyed shows while waiting for Naminé.

**_ 0o0xxxxxRxNxxxxx0o0 _ **

Naminé looked at herself in her full body mirror. The petite woman was wearing a white, flowing, spaghetti strapped shirt that reached just above her navel. She had on jean shorts with black high tops. The clothing showed off her figure very well. Naminé grabbed a grey cardigan and threw it on, buttoning it up so her parents wouldn't see the shirt they most definitely wouldn't approve of. She grabbed a duffle bag that was packed with a few things just in case she decided to sleep over Roxas's place then headed downstairs.

"Mom I'm going to Kairi's house! Might sleep over!" She announced.

"Have fun dear!" Her mother called back from the kitchen.

She sighed in relief her mother had no suspicions as she left the home. Her parents didn't approve of Roxas and did not like the relationship one bit so to save the headache they decided to keep it a secret. Once she got far enough she took off the cardigan and stuffed it into her bag. The blonde walked up to the side of his home then climbed up the tree that grew right next to his window. She crawled onto the branch and knocked on the window. Roxas got up from his bed and headed over to the window. He unlocked it and smiled instantly at the sight of her.

"Hey there beautiful" he helped her inside.

As soon as she got in she dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck then crashed her lips onto his. He smirked at the very pleasant action and placed his hands on her hips. She broke the kiss after she felt she was about to lose her breath.

"Miss me?"

"Of course I did" he placed his forehead against hers.

She smiled then broke apart from him. Roxas decided to take off his shoes then plop back onto his bed. Naminé untied her shoes and slipped them off, placing them neatly next to his bed. She got onto the bed and sat next to him.

"Have anything to watch in mind?" He asked as he looked through the channel guide on the television.

"Go see what movie is playing on HBO"

He flipped over to the movie channel and immediately groaned while Naminé squealed.

"Pitch Perfect! Oh please Roxas! I know you don't like it but just this once?"

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Fine..."

She kissed his cheek and cuddled him as they watched. Roxas placed his arm around her, eventually dozing off with his head rested against hers. By the end of the movie he could barely keep his eyes open. Naminé looked up at him and smiled.

"Wasn't so bad was it?" She asked. His only response was fake snoring.

"Alright we'll do something you like for a change"

"Which is..." He spoke with a groggy tone while his eyes were closed.

Naminé got up and sat on his lap in a 'W' position. His eyes flew open at the shift.

"Nami what are you-"

Before he could finish the girl had brushed her lips over his. He instinctively placed his hands on her hips after receiving the message. She looped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Roxas wasn't going to stand for this control she had over him, once he got the chance he slid his tongue through and at contact, began wrestling with hers. She moaned at his skill, running her fingers through his hair. The sly dog slid his hands down to grip her rear firmly, she gasped at the action. Roxas took the next step in tilting her body back so she would slowly go backwards and lay on her back where he followed in settling on top of her. He released her mouth to lead a trail of kisses down her body.

He lifted her shirt up a bit, not taking it completely off but just enough to expose enough flesh to continue the trail all the way down to above her navel. He brushed his lips softly over that area as his hands then helped her pull her shirt off. He made a trail right back up, sliding his hands under her bra to grip the hidden flesh. She gasped and blushed a tint of red from the new experience, finding it to be pleasurable. They had fooled around a few times, but it never got to this point, He looked over at her, smiling innocently as he massaged the flesh. He brought his lips over to her ear and whispered softly dirty talk. That was a distraction to remove the garment from her chest.

He unclipped it and threw it to the side immediately. Roxas once again looked over to see the exposed flesh only to find the shy blonde under him to be cupping herself in embarrassment.

"Naminé...let me...I want to see" he spoke sensually.

He slowly took her hands off herself and examined what was exposed before him.

"You're stunning" he complimented.

She gave him a shy smile. Roxas slowly brought his head down and kissed her neck. He once again made a trail of kisses all the way to her left breast then licked over it. She gasped and moaned at the contact. He started to get excited, whipping his shirt off then slowly undoing her pants, but not slipping them off. He slowly inserted his finger under the pieces of clothing then inside of her. She blushed a darker shade of red at the sudden entrance.

"R-Roxas!" She moaned right before he crashed his lips onto hers.

"I'm sorry...I just want it all..." He said in between the kiss with a husky voice.

He slowly began to thrust his finger. Heat built up in her core along with anxiousness. Not wanting to be the only one being pleasured, Naminé dug her hand inside of his pants and started to stroke him. He groaned at the touch and quickly undid his pants with his free hand to grant her more freedom. As she stroked him it only caused him to thrust faster.

"That's it Naminé! Don't stop!" He moaned aloud.

She moaned as he thrusted deeper.

"Roxas! Ah!" She moaned.

They both fueled their ministrations by performing these actions. Their faced erupted into a ruby red from the sounds of their own moaning and how loud it was. The two were on the verge of climax at this point. Roxas added an extra finger while Naminé stroked much faster. Naminé released first right after that Roxas spilled out. They both panted from adrenaline rushing through them. He lowered his head down to rest against hers.

"Babe, this is as far as I can get for now" he said.

"Don't worry about it" she reassured.

"This was nice though" he gave her a peck on the lips.

"I love you" she spoke softly.

"I love you more" he smiled, plopping down beside her.

They stayed in silence for about a minute.

"Hey where are your parents?" Naminé asked, curiously.

That's when it hit him. His eyes opened wide.

"Downstairs...SHIT"

**_ 0o0xxxxxRxNxxxxx0o0 _ **

**(Did I just really write that? XD I liked that ending though. I wonder if his parents heard XDDD anyways review please!)**


End file.
